Problems and Reactions
by AvalonJune
Summary: Alex returns to SAS after one of the most unforgivable missions yet. He won't be able to conceal his pain forever, sooner or later someone is going to find out and when they do will they be able to help him? Warning! Contains Torture, Profanity, and Sexual Abuse. Some scenes of Sabina/Alex though not in a romantic interest more like brother a sister. Cover photo is not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider was leaning against the corner of a cold grey stone wall, carefully counting the amount of guards passing in the nearby hallway. Five, Six, Seven. The last one came scrambling behind the others. New probably. While his eyes were counting Alex had been busy forming a plan mentally. It was going to be fairly easy since the guards were clearly inexperienced wannabe guards. Once again Scorpio had underestimated him.

A smirk played across his face immediately sending pain up his jaw back deep into his temples. _Stupid Torture wounds_. Pain shot through him even at the slightest move.

_This is what you get for walking into a Scorpia compound and letting yourself become captured just for information. Which stupid waste of a person would do that? Who would get themselves caught on purpose? Oh right! Me!_ Alex thought sarcastically cursing the stupidity of himself and of course his superiors.

Alex glanced at the watch tightly wrapped around his bruised wrist. He only had five more minutes until the bomb exploded. His torturer, Dr. Three, had boasted about the bomb he planted, so that Alex in breathing his last painful breaths would know trully how evil Dr. Three really was.

Come to think of it, Alex has a broken rib that is threatening to puncture his lung. He should probably be worried but he didn't have time act fast and worry about yourself never. That was usually how he worked and every mission has turned out good so far. With only few injuries. It's better that way then he wouldn't cause anyone's death like Jack and Sabina's…

Alex shook his head sending pain searing through his skin. He didn't care he needed to have clear thoughts if he was going to even survive. He weighed the gun he had stolen earlier; it was full. He sneaked out from the corner carefully walking across the hall behind the guards. He didn't dare make anymore noise then he already was, though he doubted the guards would even notice him if he did.

After carefully placing himself in the center of the hall, Alex pulled out his gun and fired. The nearest guard crumbled to the ground, dead. All the guards turned around panicking and fumbling for their own guns. Alex ran straight towards them surprising them even more than they already were. He kill eleven before his stolen gun had emptied out of bullets. He quickly grabbed one of the dead guards gun, killing the rest.

Alex reached the door pulling it open trying to push down the guilt he felt for killing so many. Better not to think about it to hard and get on with escaping. He spared a second to glance at his watch.

_Three minutes left. _

He sped through the maze-like compound killing anyone who stood in his way to freedom.

_Two minutes left._

Alex stopped the hallway leading directly to the exit was blocked by the biggest man he had ever seen. Alex was yanked up against the wall hanging by his neck which was being squeezed by the huge man. Alex could feel his life slipping out of him as the man squeezed tighter and tighter.

_One minute left._

Alex fought and kicked for air his lungs about to burst, when his eyes caught onto the guards left thigh; a bullet wound. This was his only chance. Alex kicked the guards left thigh using all the strength he could muster. The huge man howled in pain dropping Alex to the ground. Alex scrambled to his feet and almost flew to the exit afraid his abused legs would give up to soon. Just as he took the last leap over the cemented outline of the door. The compound behind him exploded into a fiery display of debri and ash.

A shrieked pinging pounded through Alex's tortured ears as he was sent flying through the air by the shock wave of the explosion. Alex hit the cold snowy ground but felt the horrible pain as his rib pierced his left lung. Gasping in pain Alex eased himself into standing position. Stumbling to make his way were his rescuers were supposed to pick him up. What's the point in sending a rescue team when Alex still had to free himself? Alex shook his head bitterly as a voice sent his head flying in pain.

"Alex!" A man called. The man was standing in front of a small helicopter and worried expression plastered onto his face as he ran to help Alex.

Finally after a lot of stumbling, moaning, and pulling Alex was leaning against the hard cold surface of the helicopter. He could feel his body shaking with the pain caused from over exertion. Alex lifted his right hand up in front of his rescuers face, hanging by a small metal ring were five black thumb drives.

Mission accomplished." Alex rasped before the pain was to much and he lost consciousness.

"Alex!" The man across from the boy rushed forward to check on the kid. He watched as Alex's eyes rolled back into his head and into much shock to respond any quicker.

"Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t. Broken rib, punctured lung….." the man mumbled several more injury while trying his best to bandage the ones he could. He almost laughed when he saw that Alex Rider was still tense even when he was unconscious. He also almost laughed at how young to boy he had picked up looked, not more than fifteen. He again almost laughed when he saw how many scars and injuries this boy had. He however did not laugh when he realized that the combination of youth and injury did not go together.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex jolted awake with the sudden presence of someone in his room.

"Wow kid!" One of the men who had rescued him said as he gently pushed Alex back down onto the soft white washed bed. "The thumb drives are with Blunt now." the man reassured anticipating what Alex was going to say.

Alex nodded thankfully, he felt a tube shake inside his mouth. Alex would have usually panicked after realizing a tube was down his throat but he had had to many experiences with collapsed or punctured lungs to panic.

"Agent Rider." A voice greeted from the doorway. _Speaking of the devil…._ Alex thought dryly. Alex would've cursed at the man if it weren't for the bloody tube stuck down his throat. Noticing this the voice continued, "We are sending you to Brecon Beacons for you to recover and receive some training."

Alex raised his eyebrows at the word training. Hasn't he received enough training? Being sent on suicidal missions constantly never getting a break supposedly wasn't training? Being given a scheduled time every day to take a higher dosage of painkillers and many other medications so that he didn't feel the excruciating pain he felt on a daily basis? Alex has no choice but to comply or he would be threatened into going on yet another suicidal mission.

Blunt was no less than pleased when he found out Alex had survived it meant they could use him once more. He was even more pleased when he saw Alex couldn't pay any form of argument, not that he would win it either way. He saw Alex merly nodding before Blunt set a laptop full of this on a small metal table near Alex's bed. "While you are at Brecon Beacons we have provided revision material and several missions you can do without physically straining yourself." Blunt said and left Alex to fume in his bed.

Alex's POV

Alex limped out of the black car, wincing in pain as his foot made contact with the ground. He tenderly held his rib cage as he shifted his duffle bag and a laptop full of work and a modified laptop from Smithers. Alex took a the biggest breath his injured ribs would allow He was immediately discharged two hours after he woke up and was sent here, to Wales.

"Cub! I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon!" Sergeant said stopping whatever he was doing and heading over to Alex.

"It's kinda a long story sir." He scrunched his nose trying to conceal the pain.

"Well I always have time for one of my best soldiers, sit down and tell me." Sergeant said all the tension leaving him as he relaxed in the presence of his youngest soldier.

" Classified, Sir."

Sergeant grunted, "What else would I expect."

"Go on," He said waving his hand to send Alex off. Just as Alex tuned though Sergant yelled back.

"Cub!" Sergeant yelled behind him.

Alex turned around, "Yes sir?"

"This month all the Units are going through phase three. Do you want to join?"

"Yes, sir." No need to get special treatment.

"Ok. then head on out." Sergeant said waving him towards the Unit bunks.

"Yes, sir." Alex walked forcing himself not to limp all the way to K-unit which was at the end of the bunks.

When he walked in everyone besides Fox gasped, "Cub! You're back!"

Alex nodded then head towards his bed in the far right corner. While setting his bag down his ankle twisted sending pain soaring up his leg. Alex surprised let out a short gasp.

"Are you ok Cub?" Fox asked. Fox knew somewhat about what Alex does and always seems a little extra worried.

"I'm fine." Alex grumbled sitting on his small hard bed.

"Why are you back? It's been like two years!" Snake questioned.

"Where have you been?" Eagle added jumping over to Alex's bunk to see what he brought.

"Training and Classified." Alex said shortly returning to pull out the regular laptop he brought. Might as well start when you can.

"What could you possible have done that would be classified?" Wolf asked amused.

Alex looked up at him and made eye contact. "More than you know." he turned his head back down and ignored the rest of their questions.

Wolf's POV

It's been a few weeks since Cub showed up and he is a natural shooter, fighter, medic-Though not to himself-, and has the longest interrogation time so long actually the interrogators gave up. He doesn't really spend time with other soldiers mostly keeping to himself.

Wolf had asked Fox what's up with Cub one time and he just said, "He will tell you when he is ready."

It wasn't the answer Wolf was looking for so he just stood back not really understanding. If Cub had such a classified life then why was he here, at Wales?

Alex's POV

"Tomorrow is the start of phase three wilderness survival." Wolf told his unit members. Alex was just sitting on his bed completing a mission while playing some chess. Snake was pacing the room creating some sort of plan for every injury that could happen. Eagle was nodding violently to whatever Wolf was saying. And Fox was sitting on his bunk listening to Wolf but every few seconds glancing at Alex.

Alex tried to ignore him but it was pretty hard. He knew Fox wanted him to tell the group but he didn't know if he was ready. Earlier Fox had pulled him away telling him phase three started tomorrow and they ought to know. He didn't andustand telling them would mean he would have to relieve each moment he went through relive each death. But Ben being ben had made Alex promise he would tell the rest of the Unit everything before tomorrow.

Wolf cleared his throat and sat down saying, "Be ready for hell."

Fox subtly cleared his throat and Alex took that as his cue. _I hate this so much_. Alex thought glaring at Fox.

Alex snapped getting everyone's attention. "I know you all want to know more about me and so I will tell you the rough outline but nothing more." He explained his first mission told him how many he had in the middle and said he just got back from one. They didn't need to know the details of the latest one. So here Alex sat opening and clearly but angrily told K-Unit his life story. K-Unit (especially wolf) was enraged.

"You're only 16!" Snake exclaimed.

Alex just nodded.

"I can't believe this! How could MI6 own you?" Wolf yelled.

"It was said in my uncles will. I do whatever they want until I am 18 and can live on my own."

"Shut up and go to bed!" Someone from the doorway yelled probably Sergeants assistant, Hawk.

"See you when I die." Alex told them smirking knowing his death probably wasn't far off.

Hours past and one by one all of the soldiers fell asleep. But Alex just lay there in his bed until he was sure they fell asleep. Not wanting to go to sleep himself he just laid there staring at the ceiling not trying to think of his mission before the latest mission. Alex still remembered everything that happened to him, could feel everything. He could still feel her hands all over him the way her voice sounded and the way her perfume was sweet until you got used to it then it developed a sickly tint. The way his skin crawled anytime the door opened or felt someone touch him.

Ever since that Alex vowed never ever to get married never have children and never fall in love. They would be in danger and he couldn't let that happen.

Alex slowly closed his eyes not able to keep the sleep away any longer.

"All we want is your sweet child, little Alex." A rough coarse voice said punching him in the stomach. Alex gasped straining to see through the coarse fabric of the blindfold.

"I will leave you two then." Alex screamed knowing what was going to happen next as it had happened countless times already. He heard the click of her feet and the swish of her breath.

"Hello Alex, Miss me?" A soft female voice said. Then roughly pushed onto him tearing his and hers clothes until they were both naked. She pressed her body onto his, touching him all over until moving on the same way she had done in the past.

"No please." Alex groaned his voice shaking. "Please!"" he screamed.

Suddenly Alex was being shaken awake by Snake.

"Alex! Alex it is okay!" He whispered.

"Get off of me!" Alex yelled jumping back and hiding himself under the blanket for a barrier.

"Alex it is me Snake. Please come out everyone else is waiting at the helicopter." Snake begged.

Alex slowly unwinded himself out from under the blanket still shaking from the nightmare/flashback.

"We have to go." Snake sadi and got him out of bed guiding him towards the helicopter.

"I'm fine." Alex said roughly pushing away from human contact..

Snake gazed at him thoughtfully then pulled himself into the helicopter with Alex quickly behind him.

"There you are!" Eagle said smiling but the smile quickly faded when he saw that Alex was shaking. "Everything alright."

Alex stiffend then nodded, "I'm fine."

"Then let's go die!" Wolf groaned


End file.
